SpiderFox
by Nezumimaru
Summary: AU. This is a WHAT IF story. what if Naruto's mother was from the same clan as Kidoumaru? Read to find out! Please review. Naru/Ino. Up for Adoption.
1. Who is this boy?

SpiderFox

Story by Nezumimaru

Written by SkippingZombie

Chapter 1 "Who is this boy?"

Disclaimer: SZ-Any similarity to the series Naruto is purely coincidental. I mean- Naruto doesn't belong to us, but we love it enough to write about it. He (Naruto) should be flattered.

N-True, true. I'd be. Oh, and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama. So no suing, not that you'd win anyway.

-------------------------------------------

The situation was bleak. This was definitely not a - ed mission. But the old man who had given Squad 7 the task of guarding him had pretty much blackmailed them into staying the course of the mission by telling them about his grandson and his daughter and their financial situation and their inability to pay for a B-ranked mission and so on…

But even Kakashi was surprised when Zabuza showed himself.

"Your path ends here, Kakashi of the Sharingan."

Kakashi stared straight ahead at the strange ninja blocking the path. He instantly recognized him for who he was. He gestured for Sakura and Sasuke to move in around Tazuna, then crouched low and prepared himself for a fight.

"Zabuza, the rogue ninja. I suppose Gato hired you as well? Sakura, Sasuke, do not leave Tazuna for any reason. This fight is far beyond your training. I'll tackle him myself."

"Strong words should never be spoken when they cannot be backed up by power. I will prove to be more then a match for you, Kakashi."

The four travelers watched as Zabuza created a mist thick enough to hide his appearance.

Sasuke felt his run cold. He couldn't move one inch. The lust was too great! He began to shiver uncontrollably. He could barely make out the form of Kakashi in front of him.

"Protect Tazuna! He'll come after me first." Kakashi scanned the fog with his one normal eye and his Sharingan.

"Wrong."

Zabuza appeared abruptly directly behind Sakura and Sasuke, facing Tazuna. But Kakashi was ready for this, and moved with pinpoint accuracy and sent Zabuza flying into a tree. The mist jutsu fell, and Zabuza stood back up, smiling. Kakashi moved to face him.

"Not bad, I should have known that you'd be prepared. But let's see how you handle this!" Zabuza splashed apart, and reappeared behind Kakashi almost instantly.

"A water clone!" yelled Sakura. But Kakashi was ready for this as well. As Zabuza slashed into him, it became apparent that he too was using a substitution jutsu. He abruptly reappeared behind Zabuza.

"Not good enough" Said Zabuza mockingly, for he had maneuvered Kakashi to just where he wanted him.

Kakashi found himself standing on water, and wasn't able to move fast enough to avoid-

"Water Prison!!"

Several clear sheets of water shot up to form a sphere around Kakashi, binding him inside. Zabuza supported this prison with his arm.

"Water clone jutsu!!" Another water clone appeared, and moved towards the remaining three travelers. "This clone only has one tenth the strength of myself, but that should be plenty to dispose of you pests." Zabuza's clone moved up to Sasuke.

"What is it with you? Picking on kids and old men? I suppose I need to teach you a lesson."

This voice didn't seem to come from anywhere in particular. Unexpectedly, an arrow was shot from a nearby tree, and Zabuza's water clone was killed.

"Show yourself!" Zabuza hissed.

A strangely dressed boy jumped down from the tree. He was clad in a black muscle shirt, baggy orange pants, and a cloth headband and had sun-kissed yellow hair. From his torso protruded not two but six arms. He looked very much like a spider in this way, and he didn't appear to be any older than Sasuke or Sakura. This strange boy brushed off his pant legs and strode over to Zabuza.

"Insolent brat! I'll finish you!" Zabuza threw several kunai at this boy, but they only got stuck in a log that had been used in a Substitution Jutsu. In his rage, Zabuza had overlooked the real position of the strange kid. He jumped up from the water on which Zabuza was standing and stabbed him in the side with a kunai of his own.

"GRAAAAAAAA!" Zabuza dropped the Water Prison and clutched his side in agony. The brat had poisoned it with some kind of burning serum!

Kakashi landed next to the two members of squad 7, and watched the boy work.

The spider boy spun a web across his hands and bound Zabuza's wrists together, and then, after spinning a large glob of silk, formed hand seals and cried, "Secret Ninja Art: Spider Web Net!", turning the glob into a large spider web, trapping the missing-nin in it. He then showed great disgrace for the enemy by hanging him upside down from a nearby tree.

"YOU! I Will Destroy… you… brat…I…" Zabuza made a gurgling sound, and then lost consciousness

"Did I mention that the poison on my kunai will knock you out for around ten hours?" The boy laughed at the not so tough ninja and then turned to face the others.

"While I appreciate your help, would you mind telling us what you are doing here?" Kakashi moved to the boy and extended his hand.

"It was pure coincidence that I saved you guys. I was just after Zabuza, he has quite a bounty on his head you know." The strangely colored boy gripped Kakashi's hand, and then turned to face the unconscious Zabuza. "QUITE a bounty. I am going to eat well for a while. I wonder how much this guy is worth in ramen." the boy commented as he turn towards his catch, rubbing his six hands together.

"You are a bounty hunter?"

"Yeah. I've been tracking Zabuza for quite some time."

Their conversation was interrupted by a longhaired ninja wearing a white mask.

"I'm afraid you won't be cashing in anytime soon." This new threat slashed through the line suspending Zabuza, and then proceeded to hoist the limp body up on his or her shoulders. "This body contains way too much information for me to let you have it."

"Hey! Get your own! I took him down fair and square! Find your own bounty!" the boy yelled flailing all six arms around.

Kakashi placed a hand on the six-armed boy's shoulder. "This isn't a bounty hunter, kid. This guy is a hunter-nin. He was probably sent after Zabuza just like you were. His responsibility is to make sure that the secrets of this body are not revealed."

"I know what a hunter-nin is, you dolt! Look, he's getting away!" It was true; the hunter had fled the scene in a hurry, carrying the body of Zabuza.

"Dammit! This sucks!" The six-armed boy pouted and seated himself on a stump nearby, crossing his legs and arms. "Now what do I do?"

"I have a question myself. Who are you?" Kakashi stared at the boy who looked familiar somehow. Kakashi couldn't quite place it however, and dismissed the thought.

"My name is Naruto, the spider ninja." The boy stood up and paced over to where the others were idling. "Who are you? You're obviously ninja from the village hidden in the leaves. And that's the ancient bridge-builder from near here, right?"

Tazuna was about to yell at the smart-tongued boy, but Kakashi spoke first. "You are correct; we are escorting this man, Tazuna. We shall not tell you more, however."

"Fine with me. It's probably boring anyway. Who are these baby faced kids?"

"Who're you calling baby faced?! You can't be any older than us!" yelled Sakura, still recovering from the shock of the battle. "I'm Sakura, and this is Sasuke. And we could beat you down any day!"

"Care to try?" Naruto beckoned with his hand.

"Cut it out Sakura. Thank you for assisting us Naruto." Kakashi bowed slightly.

"Hey no problem. But something doesn't sit right with this whole thing," Naruto cupped his hand under his chin, thinking. After a moment, he looked up suddenly. "I got it! That guy couldn't have been a hunter! He didn't dispose of the body on site! He must have been rescuing Zabuza, not hurting him!"

Kakashi looked stunned. "He didn't do his procedure correctly, that's definitely true. You could be right Naruto."

"That means…" Sasuke began. Zabuza would be back! Sasuke shivered remembering the mist that had been so intimidating. Would they fight him again?

"At least this means his bounty is still up for grabs." Naruto threw a fist into the air. Then the silence was cut by a loud grumble from his stomach. "Uggh. I haven't eaten all day. Where can I get some food?"

Tazuna moved to the front of the group. "I suppose you can accompany us to my home. I'll feed you. But if you dare call me ancient one more time…"

"Alright! Thanks!"

Naruto spun on his heel and began to follow the traveling ninja to their destination.

"This should be interesting," mumbled Sakura.

-------------------------------------------

Signatures

SkippingZombie- Not bad for chapter one, eh? This is my first Naruto fiction, written up for my good friend Nezumimaru. If you can read this- review!!!!

Nezumimaru- Special Thanks to SkippingZombie for helping me flesh out this story. If you haven't already, you should look up his works. Find him in my Favorite Authors list. Please review. More chapters will be up as soon as SZ is done with them.


	2. Bounty Hunter Spider

Spider-Fox

Story by Nezumimaru

Written by SkippingZombie

Chapter 2: "Naruto, the Bounty Hunting Spider"

Disclaimer: SZ-I think it is blatantly obvious that Naruto belongs to somebody else. N-You'd know if we own it.

-------------------------------------------

Tazuna brought in another basket of rolls, which Naruto was eager to devour. The others in the room had a hard time explaining where he stored all of the food he was consuming. Sakura had been planning to use the meal as a chance to get the strange boy to explain more about himself. She was having a hard time getting him to talk, however, considering his mouth was already full. But even Sasuke had to admit that Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, was one hell of a cook.

"Ish thish hromade grvy?" Naruto asked while the gravy in question dribbled down his chin.

"Why, yes, it is. My son, Inari helped make it earlier this morning. He should be around somewhere. I might have to save him a plate for later, though."

"That boy is always running off. But he'll turn up." Tazuna seated himself back down and watched the others eat; mostly Naruto. The spider-like limbs seemed to come in handy at mealtimes.

"So… Naruto." Sakura waited for an opening in the devouring. "Why were you targeting Zabuza?"

"Wasn't it out of your way to come to Wave Country? You don't appear to be from near here." Kakashi added this as he took a roll from the rapidly diminishing basket.

"Well, I was originally after a guy named Aoi. I'm not too sure of the details, but I think he stole a sword of some sorts. After I got his head, I decided that since I was in the area, I might see if I could grab Zabuza too. As I mentioned before, he's accumulated quite a tag."

"So how long have you-" Kakashi began before he was cut off by Sakura.

"What did you do with the head? Surely you aren't dragging it along with you?"

Naruto swallowed an enormous bite, and replied, "No, no. I have it sealed in a scroll, of course. Why would I carry a head around?"

Kakashi tried again. "How long have you been a bounty hunter?"

"'Bout two years. Zabuza is the biggest bounty I've ever gone after. Aoi wasn't so easy either. Aren't you going to ask the most obvious question?"

"What's that?" asked Sakura.

"These, of course." Naruto did a wave-like gesture with all six arms. "Aren't you exploding with curiosity?"

"Are you going to tell us, or what?" Sasuke looked uninterested.

"Of course I'm going to tell you! I've practiced this speech! So many people ask me about my arms, I've rehearsed my answer! And it's quite a tale, too."

Naruto pushed his plate back, and began weaving the tale of his birth, and his tragedies.

"I was about two when this happened, so most of this was told to me by my Clan-brother, Kidoumaru."

"There was a clan of nasties that hung around near Kirigakure, the Hidden Mist Village. They were called the Kaguya. Nothing but a bunch of ous savages they were. They that wasn't got in their way. They mostly hit the surrounding areas, but on one occasion, they went directly after Kirigakure."

"So the special ops were called in, and they cleaned them all up. They were all exterminated. Every last man, woman, and child"

"But that wasn't enough for those in control; they were worried about corruption in other nearby clans. So they began what they called 'The line Crusades'. They 'purged' the entire country of any threatening clans. My clan, the Kumo-oni was one of those targeted. Fortunately, Kidoumaru, who was 3 or 4 at the time, found a way to save both him and me. He's never told me how, though."

"We stayed in hiding for almost five years, using false names in a faraway place. We silently trained to become ninja. And one day, the Mizukage stopped hunting. He recalled all of the laws pertaining to lines. We became normal citizens again."

"We lived normally for a while, but then we got the urge to travel, to see the world. So we set off to anywhere. But one day, Kidoumaru left me. He told me that it was time to part. We came to a crossroads, and we took different paths."

"Wait, you mean that Kidoumaru just abandoned you? How old were you when you split up?!" Sakura looked astonished.

"Why should that matter? All I know is that we haven't seen each other in over three years now. He's getting a rep with the wrong sort of crowd."

"So you two are the only survivors? That's sickening!" Sakura shook her head. She didn't see why someone would create something as horrible as the line Crusades. She snuck a look at Sasuke; wasn't he the last of his clan as well? She wasn't sure of the details surrounding him either. And Kakashi was as much a mystery as any of them. She began to wonder how she ended up traveling with such mysterious people.

Sasuke didn't respond, he was deep in thought. 'So, his clan was wiped out and was abandoned by the only other survivor, just like me. He even has the same eyes, the eyes of loneliness and pain, despite the façade he puts on.' Sasuke just continued to watch Naruto gorge himself while trying to avoid Sakura's questions about why this Kidoumaru guy left him.

"I don't mean to be rude, Naruto, but we really need a plan to keep Tazuna safe from Gato and Zabuza while he finishes the bridge." Kakashi looked all around at the five others seated around the table.

"Why don't I just kick Gato's ass? I'll get paid for Zabuza's bounty anyway. And if the old ma- I mean, Tazuna, will give me lodging here, I'll do it for free!"

Tazuna growled. "If you expect me to let you hang about, you had better earn your keep with some major ass-whooping."

"Leave it to me! Gato won't see me coming! I'll take care of him once and for all! I'll be your hero!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air. Suddenly, the door leading outside opened, and Tazuna's grandson stepped in. He was quite a bit younger the Naruto, but fire was gleaming in his eyes.

"You can't do it. Gato is unbeatable. You are just going to die. You are all going to die, don't you understand? There is no such thing as heroes. Go home, you can't help us."

"Inari!" Tsunami shouted. But he was already gone. He had fled upstairs to his room.

Naruto looked at the stairs that Inari took for a few seconds, and then turned to Tazuna and Tsunami. "What's got his panties in a twist?" Tazuna just sighed. "He's….dealing with some emotional issues. I'll tell you later, right now we better get some rest. It's late and we have a lot of work to do tomorrow. I'll show ya to your rooms." Naruto raised his three right hands. "No need, old man. I'll be just fine with this." And with that, he spat out some webbing, and spun a hammock in one of the corners of the living room. "G'Night!" Naruto shouted as his jumped and landed in the hammock, reclining his head on two of his hand, two more together on his stomach and the last two hanging over the sides of the hammock, falling asleep almost instantly.

The others sweat dropped, not believing that one could fall asleep so quickly. Tazuna broke the silence, "Well how 'bout I show the rest of you where you can stay?"

-----------------------------------------------

Signatures

SkippingZombie-Yay! Chapter two is done! Life can continue. Oh wait, now we have to wait for chapter three! AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Nezumimaru-………Right……Anywho please review, and we like to know how we are doing.


	3. Toll of the Bridge

Spider-Fox

Story by Ñezumimaru

Written by SkippingZombie

Chapter 3: "Toll of the Bridge"

Disclaimer: SZ-Naruto isn't mine, per se, I just like writing. Why, is he yours? N-Not mine.

-------------------------------------------

Morning came quickly for all those sleeping in the house of Tazuna. Inari still slept silently in his room upstairs. Tsunami and Tazuna were preparing for the days tasks; the former needed to pick up some groceries and the latter needed to get ready for work. Sakura was also awake, and doing breathing exercises. Kakashi slept face down in the unfamiliar bed, and Sasuke was just beginning to stir. Naruto awoke with the familiar comfort of his web surrounding him. He yawned and stretched and disposed of the hammock after stepping outside to the cool touch of the morning air. He heard the birds sing a sweet tune just beyond the cover of a thin mist that was present. Naruto breathed the scent of the dew-touched grass, and saw a raccoon lazily wobbling near the tree line. He couldn't deny that this place was of great beauty, and he was glad to be staying for a while.

He ventured into the forest in search of a stream to wash up in. He did this more out of impulse than need, for there was plenty of water to be had for bathing back at Tazuna's house. He quickly located a suitable spot several hundred yards in, and stripped.

The water was frigid, but not in an unpleasant way. He took ten or so minutes to relax, then climbed out and redressed. He then wandered back the way he had come.

He stopped short when he noticed a figure crouched in the grass of to his left. He approached cautiously, and was slightly surprised to see what appeared to be a young . She had dark hair and was wearing a strange robe that could pass for a dress. This was tied back with a simple sash. She looked up from her work and spoke.

"Hello there. Who might you be?"

"Me?" Naruto asked stupidly. "I'm just passing this way. I'm nobody, really."

"You have the appearance of one with a strong story. There is no need to tell me, however."

"I suppose you have a story as well? Everybody has a story." Naruto looked at her steady gaze. Something did not sit right about this person.

She blinked, and then changed the topic rather abruptly, "Do you have someone in your life that you care about? Someone that cares deeply for you?"

"I-" What was she asking? Who was this person? "Why? And it's none of your business!"

She nodded curtly "I suppose not. But it is a good question. Your eyes are those of someone who is alone in the world. I know the feeling. I was the same way. Be careful of who you trust, but make sure that you trust someone, at least one other." The stranger lifted from the grass, and began to walk away. "I hope you find happiness." And as an afterthought, she added, "I'm a boy, by the way." Then he was gone.

Huh? Naruto was stumped. That guy was prettier than Sakura! And what did he mean by those last statements? It was true that Naruto had few mortal connections, but he had always seen that as strengthening. Could he have been wrong?

He wondered why he was questioning himself on the matter. He hadn't felt the need for someone close. But as of late- was that the reason he was staying with squad seven for their task? Or was it just the bounty?

Naruto shook his head and returned to the house. As he moved silently inside, he heard the movements of the others. Everybody, save Inari, was downstairs. Kakashi approached him.

"I'm taking Sasuke and Sakura out for some training after breakfast, before we need to leave to protect Tazuna. Want to tag along?"

"I guess so. What sort of training?"

"We'll see."

"Breakfast is served! Come on over everyone!"

Tsunami had laid out a banquet of fresh fruit and bread. Naruto rushed to the table, and began to devour what was within reach. Sasuke, Tazuna, Sakura and Kakashi seated themselves a bit more daintily, and began to eat.

"Inari! Breakfast!" Tsunami called. When he didn't appear right away, Tsunami called again. But he didn't show.

"He was out for most of the day yesterday; let him sleep for a little longer." Tazuna said this rather disinterestedly and continued eating.

After the entire meal was consumed, Kakashi told the three young ninja to get ready for the training he had mentioned. Sasuke was ready almost immediately, and the other two were soon likewise. They then began to hike into the forest.

-------------------------------------------

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were standing in the middle of a grove of exceptionally tall trees. The sun provided the group with little light, as it was still early. Some of the mist had dissipated, but the horizon line was still hazy.

"Why are we out here, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, trying to see the top of the tree in front of her.

"Today, I'm going to teach you tree-climbing techniques." Kakashi tossed a kunai knife to each of the other three. "Use that to mark your progress on the trunk. I'll demonstrate," Kakashi strutted to the base of his own tree. "You need to maintain a constant balance on the soles of your feet. Use your chakra to hold yourself in place." He began striding up the vertical surface.

"Hey! I can do that, easy!" Naruto climbed up the tree to the first of the branches. His form was slightly shakier than Kakashi's, but he did not fall. When he reached a solid branch, he carefully positioned himself on the bottom so he was completely upside down

"You really should have taught these two to do this right after their graduation, like most sensei. I don't even have a teacher, and I can do it pretty well." Naruto smirked and concentrated on staying put.

"What?" Sakura glared at Kakashi, and she was soon joined by Sasuke's icy stare. "Not only are you late to every meeting we set, but you're slacking off on our training?!"

"Hey, hey. I'm teaching you now, aren't I? Naruto, perhaps you should go on and take the first shift of guarding Tazuna by yourself-- I'll stay here and help these two learn this."

"No problem! Leave it to me!" Naruto righted himself and began racing back to Tazuna's place. He swung from tree to tree, as was the fastest method of travelling in the dense growth.

Kakashi turned back to his glaring pupils. "What? Do you want to learn or not?"

"Yes, that would be more like it." Muttered Sakura, and the two genin listened intently to Kakashi as he explained more about the technique.

-------------------------------------------

It was still about ten minutes before Tazuna had to leave, so Naruto wandered the house, looking for something to do. He was approached by Tsunami shortly after.

"Could you wake up Inari for me? He's not answering my calls. Tell him he needs to do his laundry right now."

"Okay. I don't have anything better to do, I guess."

Naruto quietly slipped into his room, snickering. He carefully lifted Inari from the covers, and brought him down the stairs into the wash room, where he tossed him into the still pool of water.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Inari immediately awoke and thrashed about in the pool. Naruto laughed freely, until Inari was able to climb out.

"What the hell was that for?! What's the big idea?!" Inari leapt at Naruto, but he simply sidestepped the attack.

"Good morning to you too. Tsunami told me to wake you up, so take it up with her. She says you need to do your laundry." Naruto turned and sauntered happily back into the main part of the house, and sat down, waiting for Tazuna to prepare to leave. He might have dozed off for a minute, because suddenly Tazuna was standing beside him, telling him he was ready to go.

Naruto whooped and followed the old bridge builder outside, down the path towards the bridge. He kept careful watch all around, but nothing suspicious happened. He had expected as much, Zabuza would need a while to rest, and perhaps Gato was just waiting for the right moment as well. When they did come, Naruto would be ready.

-------------------------------------------

SKIPPINGZOMBIE WAS HERE

AS WAS NEZUMIMARU


	4. Inari Stands

SpiderFox

Story by Nezumimaru

Written by SkippingZombie

Chapter 4: "Inari Stands"

Disclaimer: SZ-Not mine, still, it isn't. N-Wish it were.

-------------------------------------------

-Days Later-

Kakashi returned with Sakura and Tazuna in tow to Tazuna's house. As they entered they caught sight of a strange scene. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting at the table, both with some of their clothes draped on chairs. They were obviously playing strip poker, and if Sasuke in his boxers was any indication, Naruto was winning by quite a margin.

"Four of a kind" Naruto placed his hand down, smirk crossing his lips. Sasuke grumbled disdainfully, but was saved from further humiliation when the two of them noticed the new onlookers.

"Yikes! I thought you three'd be gone till dusk!" Naruto pulled his shirt back on, and Sasuke took his pile of clothes into the next room.

"What the hell were you doing?!" screeched Sakura. Although, technically, she didn't really mind the spectacle of Sasuke. In fact, she wondered how Naruto had coerced Sasuke into playing. Probably with blackmail, or something sinister. Sakura was up to the challenge.

"I was winning." grinned Naruto proudly. "And I was training Sasuke in trying not to broadcast his next move or intention, a skill that many shinobi need to learn. A ninja needs to be prepared for anything, anywhere, anytime! We need to be strong in every way to kick Gato back down to hell!"

"So why were you playing strip poker?"

"'Cuz people tend to get better a lot faster when under threat of pain or humiliation."

Kakashi was very impressed with Naruto's gambling skills, although his training methods might not be the best, in his opinion. His train of thought was interrupted, though, as Inari showed up.

"Why should you waste your time training? You can't make a bit of difference. The best man in the world was powerless. What makes you so different? HOW CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN DO ANYTHING SPECIAL?! YOU"LL JUST DIE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!!" Inari screamed with tears streaming down his face, and he fled outside. Tazuna was about to follow, when Kakashi held up his hand.

"Let me speak to him. Please." Kakashi excused himself from the room, and walked into the late afternoon sun. He quickly found Inari, sitting on the edge of the deck, sniveling.

"Tazuna told me, Inari. I know about your mentor." Kakashi had been told about Inari's 'dad' a day before, when he asked Tazuna. Inari's mentor had been killed fighting for righteousness against Gato's power.

"You've got to understand that Naruto knows what he's doing. He's been fighting to survive most of his life. He understands the risks."

"He doesn't understand how… it feels to lose…" Inari stopped mid-sentence and buried his head in his knees.

"He does, Inari. Naruto really does understand. You see…" Kakashi told Inari the story that Naruto had told a few nights before. Kakashi told how Naruto's life had been a struggle since he was a child. He told how almost everybody that Naruto had known was killed. He explained that Naruto was completely alone in the world.

"Then how… how did he not end up like me?" Inari had stopped crying and was staring back at Kakashi's one eye.

"What do you mean?"

"He's not weak like I am. He's so sure of himself. He's strong, and I'm… pathetic. I can't stop crying." The tears had returned.

"Then stop. You can grow strong, just like Naruto. You can be as strong as you want, if you are willing to work for it."

Inari hugged his knees and considered the thought. Then he said. "Thank you for telling me," stood up, and walked back inside the house, up the stairs, and returned to his room.

-------------------------------------------

It had been nearly a week since the protective ninja had shown up, and Tazuna and Tsunami had grown quite used to them. They fell into a sort of routine. They shouldn't have relaxed, however, for today would be quite different.

Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura had gone ahead with Tazuna to the bridge, leaving Naruto behind to oversee Tsunami and Inari. The day started out pretty normally, until high noon, when things began to fall apart.

[Ok, since SkippingZombie's having technical difficulties at home, I will be continuing this chapter. I apologize in advance if the quality decreases. – Nezumimaru

AT THE BRIDGE

As the three ninjas and their ward arrived at the bridge, they found all the workers were all unconscious. With their wounds that they had and lack of beer bottles, they ruled out drinking on the job. So what could have done this?

"About time you showed up. I was getting impatient."

The four turned around to see Zabuza and his "hunter-nin" companion. Kakashi motioned for Sasuke and Sakura to get into a defensive stance around Tazuna as he drew a kunai knife from his hip holster.

"Zabuza, huh? Figured you'd show up again. Our six-armed friend saw through your little act, so sorry if you were expecting us to be surprised." Kakashi looked over his shoulder to his students. "Stay with Tazuna. Zabuza and I have some…unfinished business."

Zabuza chuckled, "Ah, I was hoping to have the element of surprise actually, but no matter, I _will_ finish you this time. Oh, and you should be a little more worried about your students, because this time…..I'm not alone! Haku!!" With that, the masked nin dashed forward, throwing several senbon needles at Sasuke. He swiftly drew a kunai knife, deflecting the senbon needles with ease.

He called to Sakura, "Take Tazuna and back away, this is my fight." He and Haku then went into a lock, his kunai vs. his senbon. Sakura didn't need to be told twice, as she motioned Tazuna to the edge of the unfinished bridge while Kakashi and Zabuza exchanged blows and Sasuke went into a speed match with Haku.

AT TAZUNA'S HOUSE

"Inari! Could you come help me with the laundry?" "One sec, momma, I'm washing my hands!"

Naruto had left the house momentarily to set traps around the perimeter, leaving Tsunami and Inari to do house work. Inari continued to wash his hands thinking about what Kakashi told him just the day before. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from the entrance hall, followed by an even louder scream. Inari quickly ran to the living room to find two strange men with swords over his mother who was backed into a wall.

"Old man Tazuna's daughter, eh? Gato wants you as a bargaining chip, so ya better come nice and easy like." said one of the men, who had clown-like eye liner on. Inari froze, and did the only thing he could think of, "MOMMA!!" Not the brightest thing to do.

"Wah?" the other man, who wore an eye patch, turn to see Inari. "Hey, Zouri, should we take the kid, too?" "We only need one hostage, Waragi." Waragi smirked, "How unfortunate," he then started to draw his blade, "for the kid, heh heh heh."

Tsunami then yelled, "STOP!" The two men turned to her, "If you even touch my son, I will bite through my tongue and drown in my blood, so what will you do for a live hostage then?!"

Zouri turned back to Inari, "Ya better be grateful to ya ma, kiddo." Waragi just grimaced, "Ahh, but I was dying to cut something up!" But he sucked it up and took Tsunami by the arm. "Come on, let's go!" The two thugs forced Tsunami out the door, leaving Inari, who had started crying.

'Why am I so weak? Why couldn't I do anything but cry?' He then remembered what Kakashi said, about how he could be strong, like Naruto, and what his dad Raido said when they first met, about how even if you are weak, you can be strong if you're defending what is precious to you. 'I know what I gotta do, I gotta stop crying, I gotta be strong, like Dad, and Naruto…' And with that, Inari raced out the door, after Zouri and Waragi.

"Wait!!" He called out to them. "Hey, the brat's back…..Can I cut 'im up now?" Zouri sighed, "Yeah, I guess." He drew his sword with his partner, "But let's make it quick. Boss hates ta be waitin'." The two made a quick slash each to Inari, but he turned into a log with a poof. The two were shocked. Substitution Jutsu? Suddenly they felt a slight tug at their legs, but before they could see what it was, the found themselves hanging up-side down, all strung up in a very sticky rope. At least they thought it was rope. Then they felt something cut their arms, and someone chuckle.

"Hope you guys have a good nap!" was all they heard before slipping into darkness. Inari looked up at his savior. "Naruto!" Said spider-nin looked back at him. "Ya did a very brave thing, Inari. Stupid, but brave none the less." Inari huffed with indignity. "Though, you did distract them enough so that I could string them up. Good work!" Naruto placed a hand on Inari's head, "You're growing up, ain't ya?" Inari grinned. Naruto's turned away. "Go take your mom back inside. If Gato's thugs showed up here, then they're bound to be at the bridge, too. That's where I'm heading. Ja ne." And with that, Naruto leaped off towards the bridge, to the final confrontation.

-------------------------------------------

Signatures

SkippingZombie----Yeah, sorry for the long wait, I had technical troubles. But I'm working on chapter 5 once it's past!

Nezumimaru----I also apologize for the delay. I hope you find this chapter to be satisfactory to your liking. Please read and review. We both would like to know how we are doing.


	5. Battle On The Bridge

Spider Fox

Spider Fox

By Nezumimaru

Chapter 5: "Battle On The Bridge"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I just write for fun.

AN: I am sad to say but SkippingZombie is to busy to write for a while, and therefore can no longer write Spider Fox. I will continue in his stead. --Nezumimaru

* * *

As Naruto neared the bridge, he noticed that the mist around him was getting too thick to be natural. 'Therefore,' he thought, 'Zabuza's here and is most likely fighting One-Eye. And if that bogus hunter-nin really is working with him, Emo-Boy and Pink-Hair will need some help fighting him off.'

He then jumped up to the top of one of the cranes at the bridge. 'Going in close in this fog would be stupid, as Zabuza is infamous for his Silent technique and is more than capable at fighting close-range on sound alone. I gotta go sniper style if I want to be of any help.'

He started to make a bow out of Sticky Spider Silk and formed it in his front four hands while his back two hand moved his headband to his neck, revealing a third eye on his forehead. 'Luckily for me,' he thought as he made an arrow and knocked it into his bow, pulling the string back with one arm and his arm with two, 'this fog won't affect me.' His eyes then changed from blue orbs to red slits.

**(AN: No it's not the Sharingan. If you can guess what it is, you get a cookie.)**

WITH SASUKE

'This is not good.' thought Sasuke. He was stuck in some sort of domed ice prison, which his masked opponent could use to move at near invisible speeds and was using him as a pin cushion. And from the sounds of things, Kakashi's having a hard time keeping up with his opponent as well. At least not everything was bad. Sasuke finally awoke his Sharingan, which was a plus. It's just surviving to use it again that was not looking good.

"Damn," he muttered, "It can't end like this. I can't die now. Not until I kill my brother." He dodged another senbon, which nicked his shin. Suddenly, he felt something, like something was coming at a fast speed, from _outside_ the dome, and that he should move _NOW_. Sasuke jumped to the side, nearly slamming into one of the ice mirrors. That tingling at the back of his neck was right. What looked like an arrow smashed through one of the upper mirrors, shattering it to pieces, then smashed through another. Looking at the arrow, he saw that it was tipped with……a boxing glove? 'Who does this guy think he is, Green Arrow?' He then remembered, this was the same kind of arrow that hit Zabuza's Water Clone a week or so ago. That means…..that spider-freak is here! Talk about good timing, not that he would admit it.

Unfortunately, the fake hunter-nin was not in either of the two broken ice mirrors. He looked at the arrow, then towards the direction it came from. Another arrow came whizzing through the fog, straight at the hunter-nin's face!

A sickening sthluk sound was heard, followed by the masked-nin falling to the ground, splattering everywhere. Sasuke was just about to check to see where the arrow hit when the nin slowly rose with a groan, clutching his side. He was able to move out of the way of the arrow just in time to avoid a direct hit, but it still cut deep into his side. Not deep enough to be , but deep enough to inhibit his movement. The fall had made a in his mask.

Naruto then landed next to Sasuke, facing the nin. "Ya know, that fist shot was to make you look." he said with a smirk. "Guess you're a little faster than I thought." "Indeed." replied the nin, taking a step back. The tables had turned. The nin was now wounded and outnumbered. His mask continued to crumble, revealing……a ?

"Wait," Sasuke spoke up, confused, "I thought that was a guy." "I am." said the no-longer-masked-nin, "My name is Haku." Sasuke went slacked jawed. This was a guy?! He looks even ier than his fangirls! And that was saying something. He then heard Naruto speak up. "Hey, you're that kid I met in the forest a few days ago." Haku looked at Naruto, "Yes, yes I am."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "So that talk about precious people, you were talking about Zabuza, huh?" Haku nodded, "That is also correct." Sasuke knitted his brow. "That creep? What makes him so special? He's a low-life merc! He's…" "He's the one who saved me from the darkness." Haku finished him. "I see it in your eyes. You both know the pain I felt. The pain of loss, and loneliness." The two looked at each other, then back at Haku. "Before Zabuza, I was precious to someone…..to…..my parents." He glanced down, eyes full of sadness. "I came from a snowy village in Water Country, where lines were feared."

"Water Country?" Naruto inquired, "So you're a survivor of the Crusades, too? Like me?" Haku looked back to Naruto. "So you lost your family to the Crusades as well? Then you understand that many people had killed others simply because they had a line." Naruto nodded, confirming this.

"My mother was from a clan with a line, the ability to combine water and wind chakra to make ice justus. And my father found out, and he killed her and tried to kill me. In the end, his stained my hands." Haku half-turned, facing his ied side to the others. "Since then, I was all alone, with no one to care for me," He turned his head to the others, "But then Master Zabuza found me, and gave me a purpose. To be his tool, his weapon." Tears started to form and fall down his cheeks, "Never before was I so happy. Because of that, Zabuza has become my precious person, and I am willing to fight, to kill, and to die to help him further his goals. But now," Haku said as he turned back to his opponents, "I have failed him, I have become weak. And Master Zabuza has no use for weak tools."

Sasuke grimaced, "So you're just going to let us kill you, just because you think Zabuza might abandon you for being weak." Haku nodded. Naruto raised a hand to his mouth, and pulled out some spider silk, forming into a kunai. "Maybe, had things been different, it wouldn't have turned out this way," he said as he crouched down, "I'm sorry you feel this way, Haku, and that this has to be the end, but Sasuke needs to finish his mission, I need to collect a bounty, and you're the only thing standing in our way." Naruto then lunged at Haku.

The sound of birds chirping could be heard further down the bridge, followed by a "RAIKIRI: LIGHTING BLADE!!" Haku's eyes widened instantly. His instincts told him that Zabuza was about to die! He grabbed Naruto's hand with the kunai and said, "Now I am the one who is sorry, but I can't die now." And, despite his injury, disappeared in a blur.

The fog started to lift, so Naruto and Sasuke ran to check on Kakashi and the others. They were welcomed by the sight of Kakashi and Zabuza facing each other. Haku was in between them, Kakashi's arm going through his chest. Zabuza then chuckled and said, "Very good Haku. Always useful, even to the end." With that he started to swing hi guillotine sword at Kakashi, intending to cut through Haku to get to him. But Kakashi jumped back, then pulled his arm out of Haku and laid his body down on the ground. There was no doubt about it. Haku was .

Naruto clenched his teeth, as was about to attack Zabuza when, "Humph! Can't even kill one old man, and being held back by _children_. Some demon you are. More like a baby demon." All heads turned to the edge of the bridge. There, standing in front of a small army of thugs, was a very short man in a business suit and a cast on his right arm.

"Gato? Why are you here? And why….did you bring….all of them?" the tone in Zabuza's voice was very clear, that he most likely already knew the answer. "It's simple, really. I couldn't hire shinobi from a hidden village, for their leaders would be most angry with me for them after they complete a mission. That's why I hire you rogue nins. You're desperate for work, and no buddies to avenge you when I kill you with thugs. It's much more cost efficient that way." Gato walked over to Haku's body. Kakashi had moved over to Tazuna to provide better protection for him in the inevitable fight ahead. "Dead already. I really wanted to make you pay for breaking my arm. Now nothing more than meat, a carcass." He said as he kicked Haku's head.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU…YOU…YOU JERK!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the midget.** (Apologizes to short people, but this man deserves no respect.) **Kakashi stopped him, "Naruto, let it go, we need a calm head now. Now that Gato has betrayed Zabuza, he has no longer any reason to…" "Shut up!" Naruto ran next to Zabuza and pointed at him, "He's still my enemy!" Zabuza looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. "He," Naruto then pointed at Haku, "really cared about you! He gave his life to protect you! And you don't even care!" Zabuza looked back to the mob, "What am I supposed to do? He's now. It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?!" Naruto glared at the former mist-nin, "He was devoted to you! But you just used him and felt nothing towards him! Are you really that heartless? He died, and he will never accomplish the things he wanted to do! Is that really the way you want his life to sound like? That it was for nothing?"

"Brat…" Zabuza said as tears rolled down the sides of his face, "Not. Another. Word." With his arms rendered useless from his fight with Kakashi and that last sword swing, Zabuza chewed through his face wraps to remove them. "You know there is one last thing I could do for Haku. In his memory. Could I borrow that kunai of yours?" Naruto looked down at the spider silk kunai he forgot he was holding. Realizing what Zabuza was planning on doing, he tossed the kunai to him, which he caught in his mouth. After catching the kunai, Zabuza dashed forward, intent on Gato.

"Aieee! D-d-don't just stand there! Kill all of them!" Gato ordered his goons as he ran to the back. And they would have, had they not underestimated Zabuza's determination. He cut through them like a hot knife through butter. Those who didn't get out of the way were cut down. Many tried to stop him by sticking various weapons into him, but it did little to slow him down. Soon he came to Gato. With the last of his strength, Zabuza slashed at Gato's neck, effectively severing the man's head. Finishing his task, Zabuza fell over, from his wounds.

"Crud!" yelled one of the thugs, "He just killed our meal ticket! Guess we'll just have loot the village to break even, huh guys?" "YEAH!" The shinobis tensioned. "Hey, Cyclops!" Naruto yelled over to Kakashi, "Don't you have something that can take all these guys down or something?" Kakashi sighed, "No. With all the jutsus I used in my fight with Zabuza, I'm out of chakra. But just as the thugs started charging, a small arrow landed right in front of them. Turning around, Naruto saw Inari, with every villager in the village. Inari was holding a kid-sized crossbow and the villagers were armed with various farming and construction tools.

"Hey, Naruto. That was a really brave thing you did. Stupid, but brave none the less." Inari said with a grin. "Inari," said Tazuna, "All of you…." Naruto then smirked, "Heh, good one, kid. Mind if I joined ya?" He made a few hand seals and created a good deal of Clones. **(Not Shadow Clones, regular ones.)** 'Good idea Naruto.' thought Kakashi, 'We don't need anything solid, just a bluff will do' Kakashi then also created some Clones, though more than Naruto.

"Care to fight now?" Kakashi said. "NO WAY!!" cried the thugs, who started charging…the other way. Many simply jumped over the side of the bridge to get away. The villagers cheered. They won, and they didn't have to do any fighting!

A FEW DAYS LATER

Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura stood in front of two graves. One for Zabuza and one for Haku. "Hey Naruto," Sakura asked, "I thought you were after Zabuza's bounty, so why didn't you…" Naruto shook his head, "I was, but now….Zabuza needs to rest in peace. Besides, I still have another bounty to collect on, so I'm good." "So where you heading now?" asked Kakashi. Naruto looked at him and smirked, "To Konoha." The others were a little shocked, but it quickly passed. "Well, you're more than welcomed to travel with us. We'd be happy to escort you." Kakashi said, a smile visible under his mask. "Just so long as you aren't being targeted by a multi billionaire mongol." Sasuke said with a straight face. Naruto grinned. "Deal."

Soon the four were ready to go, and as a bonus, they would be the first to travel across the now finished bridge. All that was left was to say good-bye to Tazuna and his family.

"Be safe on your journey back." Tazuna said. "Hey, hey! Don't worry, old man! 'Cuz now I'm here to keep them out of trouble!" Naruto said, two arms crossed on his chest and the other four behind his head. "Hey, Naruto! Big bro! You better come back to visit us." Inari said, tears forming in his eyes. "Of course I will! And I'll tell you all about the adventures I'd have from in between." Naruto then noticed Inari trying to hold back the tears. "Hey, kid, it's alright to cry. 'Cuz if you kept yourself from doing so, you'd be denying…your right to be human." He then turned and started to walk "See ya later!" The three leaf-nins followed, waving good-bye to Tazuna's family.

"Ya know," Tazuna started, "We haven't officially named this bridge yet. How 'bout…..The Great Naruto Bridge, in memory of the boy to touched Inari's heart, and by proxy the hearts of all of Wave Country, building the bridge that took us back to courage and hope." Tsunami giggled, "It's a nice name, Dad."

* * *

Signature

Nezumimaru--Chapter five done. Sorry for the long wait. Life is really busy lately, what with track and play and stuff. Please enjoy and review, I like to know how I'm doing.


	6. Meeting in the Leaves

SpiderFox

SpiderFox

By Nezumimaru

Chapter 6: "Meeting in the Leaves"

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Naruto. Nor do I own any thing that may be referenced in this story.

--

Soon the four ninjas arrived at the main gates of Konoha. The trip back was largely uneventful, unless you count that one night……

FLASH BACK NO JUTSU!

A breeze flew over Sasuke. He shivered, awoke, sat up, and looked at the clear night sky. He then nudged Kakashi, who was nearby.

"Hey, sensei." Kakashi opened one lazy eye, still half-asleep. "Take a look up. What does it mean to you?" Kakashi glanced upward for one second then turn on his side.

"Well, scientifically, it means that there are large balls of gas and fire millions of miles away. Religiously, it means Kami is great and we are inferior. Meteorologically, it means we'll have good weather tomorrow. Why, what does it mean to you?"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, "Well sensei, it means someone stole our tent." Kakashi's eye opened instantly and he sat up in a flash, looking around in hopes to find out what had happened. Some snickering could be heard a few feet away and Kakashi then knew who was responsible.

"NARUTO!!"

FLASH BACK NO JUTSU, RELEASE!!

In the end, Naruto had to carry the bags until they got to Konoha as punishment. Though, Kakashi had to admit, looking back now, it was kinda funny. After clearing with the gate guards to let Naruto through, the four parted ways, Kakashi to report in the mission as success, Naruto to the bounty hunter office to turn in the head of Aoi and return Raijin--the sword used by the Nidaime Hokage and stolen by Aoi, Sasuke to home, and Sakura following Sasuke trying to get a date.

When Naruto was finished with collecting his pay, it was pretty late out, so he went to the forest near the training grounds and spun a large web, connecting it to the higher branches. Securing his pack to one side, Naruto laid down in the middle of the web and fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Ino was not having a good day. First she fell out of bed, then remembered that she had early training today and she was running late, finally after her team finished training for the day, wound up lost in the woods. She grew up in Konoha, dammit! She shouldn't get lost in the woods. Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, she tried, in vain, to get her bearings. All the while she was thinking of her conversation with Sakura the other day after she came back to the village.

Sakura had been gloating over the fact that she got to be with Sasuke for more than two weeks, and that she completed an A-rank mission. Ino gritted her teeth. That annoying little no-talent. Everything she has done after becoming a Genin has always one-uped her. Teaming with Sasuke, getting Kakashi, the number one ninjutsu expert of Konoha, as her sensei, getting an A-rank mission, it all bugged her. And it gave Sakura a whole arrogant, I-am-superior-than-thou attitude, despite the fact that she had no skills what so ever beyond the Academy Justus.

In her inner rant of Sakura-bashing, Ino was not watching where she was going and tripped on a branch. Ino let out a scream as she fell down, forgetting her training.

Naruto awoke to the sounds of chirping birds and squirrels rustling in the underbrush. This place was even more peaceful than the last. He will defiantly have to stay here for a while. Plus, as the largest Hidden Village in the Elemental Countries, it's bound to have a lot of jobs for a bounty hunter.

Soon the peaceful tranquility was broken by a loud scream, coming from above Naruto. He saw someone falling right into his web, and on top of him! Naruto quickly move to the branches next to the web, and just as he did, that someone hit the web. Now, Naruto didn't use his strongest webbings for this one. They were just strong enough to support him. At the speed that the person was falling at, some of the connecters broke, and the web was sticky to anyone who did not match the chakra signature of the one who's flowed though them.

In other words, the person was now suspended in mid-air from a few spider silk treads.

Naruto decided to wait a bit and watch the person try to get out before helping. It may provide some entertainment.

As Ino's mind caught up with real time, she found her self caught in something sticky, and it was holding her in mid-air. Looking to see what she was in, she saw that it was some kind of white rope, and it looked like an enlarged form of what spiders made. But the spider that would have made this would have been huge, and spiders don't get that big…..right?

Ino shook her head at the thought, and tried to get her self out of her situation. In the position that she was in, Ino could not reach into her kunai holster and get a kunai to cut this…rope. So she tried pulling, but it was some really strong rope.

Eventually, Ino resorted to thrashing about, and with each surge she found her self stuck in a new position, but still stuck none the less. She did not realize that she was being watched the entire time. But soon she heard someone chuckling. She tried to turn her head to find out who it was, but in her thrashing her head got caught in some of the sticky "rope", and her wrists and ankles were hog tied behind her back, her stomach facing down.

Naruto then appeared in front of her, upside-down, hanging from a single tread a la Spiderman, and an ear-to-ear grin on his face. "Having trouble?" Ino glared at him, a vein forming on her forehead, "No, I am not having trouble! I can get out of this easily! I am a kunoichi!" She yelled as she continued to struggle, making no progress on her claim.

"Riiiiiiiiiight. You're not going to get out on your own, that silk is only responsive to the one who made it, and that would be me."

Ino looked at him confused, then noticing his six arms. What is this guy? "So, wait, your some kind of human spider?" Naruto nodded. "So you can make silk come out your ass." Naruto chuckled, "No. Not my ass. I make it in some glands within my mouth." "That's still gross." "Says you. So you want me to help or not?" "NO! I can do it my self!" "You didn't listen. Besides, all you're thrashing about has caused your leg wrappings to get caught in the silk, and are coming undone."

Ino, finally managing to move her head, looked behind her and saw he was right, her leggings were coming undone by the silk. "Keep struggling and they'll be completely unusable. Oh, and by the way….Tinker Bell?" Naruto asked, indicating the Disney Character on Ino's pink panties, which were exposed. Ino blushed bright red.

"Fine, you can help. But if you tell anyone….." "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get ya." Naruto said as he grabbed some of the silk in two right hands, and pushed some chakra in to it, causing the chakra flow in the silk to stop. That caused Ino to no longer be stuck to it and it slipped from her skin. Unfortunately, she was still in mid-air. As such, Ino fell twice that day. This time though, she had nothing between her and the ground. She landed hard, but she had spun in the air, so she landed on her backside.

"Ow." Ino moaned as she rubbed her now aching rear. Naruto was laughing as he landed next to her, his pack in hand. Ino pointed at him and yelled, "Stop laughing! It's not funny! And couldn't you put me down a little more gently?!"

Naruto tilted his head, "Well, you landed on your ass, didn't you?" Ino was now fuming. "Why you….!" But before she could continue, Naruto dug into his pack and tossed a pair of pants to Ino, which smacked her in the face. Ino grabbed them and gave them a look over. They were small, and (In her opinion) an ugly shade of orange. Ino looked back to Naruto with a face that asked him to explain.

"Your leg wraps aren't any good now, and you probably don't want to head home without pants on, so you can take those. I out grew them, and have been meaning to get rid of them, anyway." Ino huffed, not liking that she had to wear some random guy's clothes, but at the same time she had to in order to keep her dignity, so she quickly put them on over the remains of her wraps.

"Well, I better go. I need to get some chow. See ya later." Naruto turned to leave, waving one hand in the air. "Wait!" Naruto stopped. "I'm…..not really familiar with this section of the woods, and I'm…well…" "Lost." "Yeah." "Well, I'll lead ya out. Follow me, Tinker Bell."

"My name's not Tinker Bell! It's Ino, Ino Yamanaka." Ino said with a fist. "Nice ta meet ya. The name's Naruto Kumo-oni." "Nice to meet you too, spider-teme." "Hey now, be nice. I could take my pants back and leave you lost in the woods, ya know." "Don't remind me."

--

Siganture

Nezumimaru—Finis. Naruto and Ino meet at last, and take to a rocky start. This is the kind of meeting that had the most favor in my mind. There were others, but this seemed to be the funniest.


	7. The Deal

SpiderFox

SpiderFox

By Nezumimaru

Chapter 7 "The Deal"

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Kishimoto-sama, not me.

AN-Yeah, I'm not very fast with the updates. But these kinds of things just need to come to me, like a painting for a painter, a sculpture for a sculptor. PAY NO ATTENTION TO DEIDARA AND SASORI!! THIS IS REAL ART!! Ok, done ranting, one with the show!

--

Naruto and Ino soon got back to the village proper and parted ways, Ino grumbling about buying new pants and stupid spider-temes, and Naruto mumbling of where to find some ramen and what kind to buy.

MEANWHILE

At the Hokage Tower, all the Jonin Senseis, Special Jonins, and some Chunins were standing at attention, awaiting for the Sandaime Hokage to inform them on why they where there. Some, however, already knew.

"Lord Hokage," asked one of the Jonins, "Is it already that time again?"

"Yes, Raidou," replied the aged man, "The Chunin Exams are coming near. Many other villages have been notified, as I am sure many of you have seen, as there is a growing sighting of foreign Genins in the village. Now, I will call up each Genin Team Sensei and ask them if they wish to recommend their team in the Exam, starting with the Rookie Teams." He motioned for three jonins, "Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, please step forward."

Kurenai, a woman with long dark hair, red eyes, and a dress made of bandage wraps stepped forward, saying, "I, Kurenai of the Yuuhi, sensei of Team 8, consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame, submit all three into the Chunin Exams."

Asuma, a man in a standard Jonin uniform, a dark chin-strap beard, and smoking a cigarette, then stepped forward, saying, "I, Asuma of the Sarutobi, sensei of Team 10, consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi, also submit all three into the Chunin Exams."

Finally, our favorite masked enigma stepped forward, saying, "I, Kakashi of the Hatake, sensei of Team 7, consisting of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, submit both into the Chunin Exams."

"Hey, now wait just a minute!" yelled a voice from the group. The three senseis turned to face the man as he came to the front, "Please, Lord Hokage, allow me to speak! These Genin are only recently out of the Academy! They aren't ready for the hardships of the Chunin Exams! I should know, I was their teacher!"

"Iruka," Kakshi said calmly, "they are, frankly, no longer your students. They are soldiers under our command."

"Soldiers or no, you team especially can't enter the Exams. They only have two members, and the Exam requires three." rebuked Iruka.

"He's right Kakashi." confirmed the Sandaime, "Your team will unable to compete in the Exams without a third member."

Kakashi turned back to the Hokage, giving his famous eye smile, "Don't worry. I know just where to find one."

We then find ourselves watching Naruto devouring several bowels of ramen at a local stand, The Ichiraku's, while a mortified Kakashi watched him. Kakashi had shown Naruto the stand and even offered to pay for the food. Poor, poor Kakashi, he just got a lot poorer.

"So," Naruto said as he took in another large portion of ramen into his mouth, "Wot'd ja wat ta talk 'bout?" Kakashi continued to stare at him, "First of all, where are your manners?" "Left 'em in Water Country." "Second of all, how can you eat so much?"

"I'm hungry. And you better have a better reason to called me here than to chide me about my eating habits."

Kakashi sighed, "Yes, I did. I wanted to ask you if you'd like to join my team in the up coming Chunin Exams." Naruto paused for a second before resuming eating, "No thanks."

"Why not?"

"Cuz then I'd have to join up in the village and give up my good life as a bounty hunter."

"Well, you'd be under a temporary ninja-ship. You wouldn't actually be a Leaf Nin, you'd just be representing the Leaf Village. Plus, it would be a good way to advertise your hunting services, hone your skills, and show the world how good you are."

Naruto slurped up the last of the ramen broth, set down his bowl next to the 29 other bowels, and started to get up. "Sorry, as good as that sound, it still doesn't seem like it's worth any of my time," he said as he left the stand.

Kakashi looked a little disappointed, but then came up with an idea. "OK, then I guess you'll won't get to participate in the gambling involved….." Suddenly, Naruto reappeared next to Kakashi, standing as if he was in the middle of taking a step forward. "Gambling?" Kakashi smirked. 'Hook, line, and sinker.' Looking at Naruto with his eye smile, he said, "Oh, yes. I can't go into details, but in the last round of the Exams, people take bets on who they think will win."

"Really?" Naruto grinned as he rubbed his hands together. Easy money! "So here's the deal," Kakashi said slyly as he wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders, "If you join my team and make sure they get past the team round to the singles rounds, I'll place a big bet on you that you'll win your fight. Then we split, 25 me, 75 you. Deal?" Kakashi held out his other hand to shake.

Naruto looked at Kakashi up and down, as if to see if he was being sincere, then grinned a fox-like grin and took Kakashi's hand. "You got a deal…sensei."

"Good! Now, I should be going to tell Sasuke and Sakura about the Exams and give them their entrance forms, here's yours. I was supposed to meet them," Kakashi looked at his Pakkun watch, "hmmm, two and a half hours ago."

"Tell 'em you had to help an old lady cross the street."

"Used that last time, they didn't buy it."

"Huh, weird, it always worked for me…"

30 MINUTES LATER, AT TEAM 7'S MEETING SPOT

"Yo! Sorry I'm late; I got lost on the road of life…"

"LIER!" screamed the pink banshee. The Uchiha simply glared. "YOU KEEP US WAITING AND SHIRK ON OUR TRAINING! YOU GOTTA GET MORE SERIOUS, SENSEI!"

Kakashi sighed, "Hey, hey, I only teach what I think you're ready for, which isn't much." Cue death glares from the two Genin. "But I do have a good reason for being late to day." Glares turn into questioning looks. "I was at a meeting concerning the upcoming Chunin Exams, and I nominated the both of you to participate. Here are your entrance forms." Kakashi then produced two forms from his vest, which he handed to his students.

"But…Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said after reading it over, "The form says that only three man cells can enter the Exams! We're only two." Sasuke silently agreed. It didn't matter if he was ready for it if he couldn't even enter.

"I've already take care of that." The two looked back at their sensei, "I asked that bounty hunter, Naurto, to join as a temp-nin for the team." Sasuke huffed, but was fine with the arrangement. He got to be in the Exams, and at least one of his teammates was decent in a fight, unlike Pinky. "The Exams will start in one week. Be at the designated building and submit your entry forms by 9 o'clock, or else you'll be exempt from the Exams."

"Hai, sensei!"

ELSEWHERE, IN A NONDISCLOSED LOCATION

Nine figures appeared in a cave, but they were en-shadowed, only the out line of their forms could be made out. One of them spoke.

"We meet. Is there anything new to report on our targets?"

"We have located the Two-Tailed one." said one of the figures, this one larger than the rest.

"We got the location of One-Tail, uh." said another.

"I've found Three-Tail. **We did, ya dipshi-. **Language, please." said another, with a jaw like outline surrounding his head.

"Four-Tails, caught." said another, indicating his previously unseen prisoner.

"Any word on Nine-Tails?" asked the first voice.

"No, sir, we are still looking. Although, I still find it hard to believe that it is still around…." said another voice with no emotions.

"It is, with no doubt. Kakuzu, you seem agitated."

"Sir, our main source of income, Gato….he's been killed recently, and the villagers in Wave Country have taken the money in his fortress that was to be our next shipment. With out him as an income, we have been sent back about three or four years" an aged, ancient voice answered.

"………..I see………we will just have to move the deadline to a later date, until we find another source of money to fund our plans. That will be all for now, you are dismissed."

And with that, the nine figures disappeared, with out a trace.

--

Signature

Nezumimaru—There, chapter 7 done, and a work of art! Please review, or else I feel like I did something wrong and you didn't like it, and I feel bad when the customer is unsatisfied.


	8. Lunch Among The Flowers

SpiderFox

SpiderFox

By Nezumimaru

Chapter 8: "Lunch among the Flowers"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Naruto would be female, and be dating either Kiba or Shikamaru.

One day away from the start of the Chunin exams, and Ino was stuck watching the family flower shop. AND SHE WAS BORED OUT OF HER MIND!! 'Can't something interesting happen?!' she thought, 'Just anything to pass the time.'

And as soon as she finished that thought, the door opened, jingling the bells above it. Ino immediately straightened up and smiled, welcoming the customer, "Hi, welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. How can I help you?"

"Ino?" Ino then noticed who it was that had entered. "Naruto?" she said, surprised, before huffing and turning around to tend to some plants behind her. "Is this how you treat all your customers? With a cold shoulder?" Naruto asked leaning on the counter. "No, only spider-temes." Ino replied not turning around.

"Ooh, now that's cold, real cold." Naruto said jokingly. "Ok, I admit, we got off on the wrong foot, but can't ya at least help me find some herbal flowers?" Ino stopped what she was doing and looked over her shoulder at him. "Herbal flowers? What do you need those for?"

Naruto picked up one of the flowers in a vase on the counter, twirling it between two fingers, saying, "Oh, antidotes, healing salves, poisons, a lot of stuff." He placed the flower back while taking out a piece of paper from his pocket. "I've written down the things I need. Do you think we could hurry? The Chunin Exams are tomorrow and I'd like to make sure I have time to make the salves."

Ino took the list and looked at it. Most of the herbs could be found in the store front. She'd have to go to the back to get the others. Grabbing a basket, Ino asked, "The Exams? You're participating? What village are you from?"

"None. I'm a temp-nin. Konoha hired me to fill a spot in a Genin team. I'm actually a bounty hunter." Ino placed some herbs and flowers in the basket. "A bounty hunter," she muttered. Realizing something, Ino quickly turned to Naruto, "Are you the guy that helped Sasuke and Sakura in Wave Country?"

"Yeah, you know them?" Naruto asked curiously. Ino giggled, "Yes, I know them. We graduated from the Academy together. I take it that it's their team you're joining?" Naruto nodded. Ino went back to gathering Naruto's wanted items. "So, what happened in Wave Country? Sakura was a little vague on the details."

"Well, it was like this….." So as Ino gathered herbs, Naruto told her about the mission, from when he and Team 7 met, their training, the conflict on the bridge, to when they arrived to Konoha. Ino giggled at the prank Naruto played on Kakashi and Sasuke, blushed at the time Naruto almost beat Sasuke in strip-poker, gasped at the samurai thug's attempted kidnapping, cheered at the villagers courageous stand at the bridge, and cried at the tragic s of Zabuza and Haku.

By the time Naruto had finished with his tale, Ino was also done with her gathering. "Here are you herbal flowers." Ino said, handing the basket to him as he handed her his pay and a thanks. "You know," Ino started, running her fingers in her hair for a second, a small blush creeping on her cheeks, and "You're a really good story teller. Think you could, um, stay for lunch and, um, tell me some more about your adventures?"

Naruto grinned. "Sure! Making the salves only takes about three, three and a half hours, and it's only what, 11:42? I've got time." Ino smiled and said, "Come right this way, the kitchen is over here." Naruto nodded, following her to the kitchen. "You have any ramen?" Ino looked back at him with a disgusted face. "Ramen? No of course not. It's ssssssoooooo fattening! I eat diet food." Naruto was indeed shocked. "No it's not! Look at me! I eat ramen all the time, and I'm not fat! Look, you're a kunoichi, right?" Ino nodded as she began fixing some tea and a quick salad. "So you're working out every day in training! You don't really have to diet that much. Indulge every once in a while. And if you didn't eat so much diet foods, you wouldn't be so flat-chested."

Scratch. Ino scrapped a salad tong across the bottom of the salad bowl, turning slowly around to Naruto, eyes filled with rage. "WHAT?" she said forcefully. Naruto, not wanting to be minus his manhood, shook his arms in front of him. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't get mad me! I'm just saying, if you keep eating the way you do, you be so thin it would be disgusting! No guy like a who looks like she bulimic."

Ino's expression turned to that in which one finally understood something, before huffing and turning back to the salad and tea. Naruto sighed with relief. She was willing to let it go. "So," Naruto said, changing the subject, "are you going to be in the Chunin Exams?" "Yeah, and I hear that the other rookie team, Team 8, is also participating, making all three rookie teams competing in it." Ino said, continuing to prepare the salad as the water for the tea boiled. "Huh, isn't that the first time in like, five years _any_ rookie team as participated in the Exams?" Naruto asked sat down at the table, resting his head on three of his hands as he rested the other three table's surface. "Yeah, I think so."

Awkward silence. "Hey, Naruto," Ino said, breaking the silence, "How about you tell me one of your bounty missions? That is why I invited you to stay for lunch after all."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, sure. How 'bout the one I did right before I helped out in Wave Country? See there was this rogue-leaf-nin-turned-rain-nin named Aoi, who had stolen the Raijin, the blade of the Second Hokage……."

MEANWHILE

At a local restaurant know to be a hangout for Jonins, Kakashi was relaxing with the other two rookie team senseis, Asuma and Kurenai. Well, if you count being arded with questions about a certain bounty hunter relaxing.

"So how old is he?" asked Kurenai, "If he, as you claim, got the drop on Zabuza and defeated Aoi, then he would have to be some what older than Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi sighed, looking bored and annoyed at the same time. "Actually, he's is just about the same age as the other two. But he is skilled none the less. Why? Hoping to get a date? I thought you and Asuma were an item?" Both Kurenai and Asuma blushed before denying such a fact. Kakashi chuckled.

"Where's he from?" asked Asuma, trying to avoid the subject of him and Kurenai. "Water Country. He's a survivor of the line Crusades." Now the two were really interested. "Really? What clan?" Kakashi thought for a moment. "The Kumo-oni, I believe. He has six arms, and I bet he has a third eye under his headband. And he uses spider-silk themed jutsus."

Kurenai looked up, as if in thought, then started chuckling. "What's so funny?" asked Asuma. Kurenai smiled at him, saying, "Oh, just thinking about how Shino may react when he finds out. And the entire Aburame clan, for that matter." Kakashi and Asuma thought about it for a second, and then started chuckling, too. "Yeah, they're going to be spooked for a while." "That's for sure."

"Anyway," Kurenai said, "How'd you convince him to participate?" Kakashi reclined in his chair and said, "Oh, I took a _gamble,_ if you know what I mean." Asuma sighed, "You told him about the bets in the third round, didn't you?" Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Yes, I did. And I told him that if he gets my team to the last round, I would place a huge bet on him winning, and we'd split 25-75." Asuma ed an eyebrow and let out a low whistle. "He gets 75 of the winnings? I'd go for that." "I know, that why I did what I did. To get him to agree."

Just then, a large man with a bowl-cut hair-do, Jonin vest, and a green spandex suit appeared next to the three. "GREETINGS, MY ETERNAL RIVAL! YOU ALL LOOK VERY YOUTHFUL TODAY!" Kakashi looked at the newcomer with a passive look and said, "Hm? Sorry, Guy, did you say something?" "Ooh! Why do you have to be so hip, Kakashi?" Asuma and Kurenai sighed. Might Guy was, to say the least, always over the top.

"Is there something you need, Guy?" asked Kurenai. "Yes, there is," Guy said, slightly calmed down, "I heard a rumor concerning Kakashi's latest team member, the bounty hunter Naruto, and I came to Kakashi to see of what he makes of it." Kakashi looked at him, hiding the concern he had, hoping it was nothing. "What rumor?"

ELSE WHERE

"Pain?" a shadowy figure asked, "Is there any progress on any of our objectives?" A cloaked figure next to him shook his head. "Not since last week. The Kyuubi vessel is still unaccounted for."

"And of retrieving Orochimaru's ring?"

"A….recruit….has been assigned to deal with him. It has been six years, though, but he is not the type to rush things. He knows that Orochimaru will attack Konoha eventually, and so is waiting there for him to come rather than look for him. He will accomplish his task, but we must be patient. "

"I waiting. But if he is as good as you imply, then wait I shall. But should he fail, it is your failure as well."

The cloaked figure nodded, hoping that the recruit will succeed, for both of their sakes.

BACK AT THE FLOWER SHOP, 3 HOURS LATER

"And so that is how I stopped the mad scientist Amachi from creating an army of genetically enhanced fish-men to take over the world's oceans with." Naruto finished his latest tale, leaving Ino amazed and mystified.

"What happened to that ? Isaribi?" Ino asked. Naruto answered, "The villagers of the port town accepted her after hearing of her plight, so now instead of attacking cargo ships she protects them." "Wow…."

Naruto looked at the clock: 3:00. If he wanted to make the salves and get a good supper and night's sleep, he's better go now. "I'd better get going." he said, rising from his chair, "Thanks for the lunch." Ino nodded. "Thank you for the stories." She said, following him to the door. "Make sure you don't forget your herbs." "Thanks."

Naruto paused for a second before turning to Ino, "Good luck in the Exams." He then added, "And be careful. for such a pretty face to be marred beyond recognition." A triumphant smirk came on his face as Ino turned her head, blushing like mad.

"Y-you, too." She stuttered. Good Kami, she sounded like Hinata! And it didn't help that Naruto started laughing. "Me too what? The good luck part, the be careful part, or the pretty face part? Although," he said, placing two hands behind his head, two on his hips, one on his chin and resting that arm's elbow in his last hand, "I'm more of a handsome face, to be honest." That caused Ino to blush even more, then she sputtered, "T-t-the good luck part, you-you-you teme!" Naruto's grin only became wider. "Sure, thanks anyway." He then leaped up to the roof tops, leaving Ino gaping her mouth like a trout. For the third time that day, a new record for her, Ino huffed and turn around, heading back to the shop. Stupid spider-teme!

--

Signature

Nezumimaru—Finis. Took me a while to figure out how to do this scene, but I got it. Please review, the less reviews I get the less I think this story is any good. I mean, if you review, I will see that as the story is good and you want more, giving me inspiration to write. REVIEW!! And cookies to who ever gets closest to guessing who the Akatsuki spy/assassin is. The answer will shock you, but you won't know till later in the chapter.

In other news, I am thinking of doing another fic, but I need help deciding a few things:

Poll 1: Naruto will be female in the upcoming story, what name should I use?

A. Naruto

B. Naruko

C. Naru

D. Sora

E. Megitsune

F. Other

Poll 2: FemNaruto's love interest:

A. Kiba

B. Shikamaru

C. Choji

D. Tenten

will not use Sasuke or Itachi for they are overused.


	9. First Exam Part 1

SpiderFox

SpiderFox

By Nezumimaru

Chapter 9: "The First Exam Part 1: Meeting the Rivals!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be smarter.

--

Knock, knock. The Sandaime looked up from desk, a little relieved at getting a break from the paperwork he was doing. "Come in." he said. The door creaked open, and in walked Kakashi. After closing the door behind him, Kakashi asked, "You wanted to see me, Lord Hokage?" "Yes, I did," the aged man said, "I'm sure you have heard by now the rumor floating about? The one about a six-armed ninja working with the Sound Village?" Kakashi nodded. "And that many people think that this ninja is Naruto, sent to spy on us?"

"I am aware if this rumor," Kakashi said, "And I also know that Naruto has a fellow surviving clan member named Kidoumaru. Chances are that the Sound-nin is him, not Naruto." The Sandaime sighed, "Well, none, the less, I'd like you to ask Naruto, when you have a chance, what he knows. Whither or not he is a Sound-nin, the council wants him to stay in the village and rebuild the Kumo-oni clan. Well, except the Shibi Aburame. The Aburame still harbor ill-feelings towards their former rival clan, regardless of their near-extinction."

"Well, hopefully, if Naruto does stay, they will overcome those grudges as they will both be protecting the village. But that is if Naruto stays." commented Kakashi, "And as for talking with him, that will have to wait, as the Chunin Exams start today."

The Sandaime nodded. "Yes, of course. Oh, and before I forget," he added, looking Kakashi right in the eye, "Are you done with one volume of Icha Icha Paradise? I'd like to have it, if it's not too much to ask." Kakashi's visible eye widened, but went back to its normal, lazy look. "Sorry, but no. I only have this one copy, and I'd like to keep it, in case I want to reread it."

A look of disappointment came upon the Sandaime's face. "I understand. I guess I'll just go and buy it my self. You may leave now." Kakashi bowed, then left.

AT THE EXAM HALL

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura climbed the steps to the third floor, finding a large group of people out side a door. Two boys were keeping the others out, and many people were getting annoyed. One with brown hair up in buns and a pink sleeveless shirt tried to walk to them and try reasoning, but one of the boys backhanded her, knocking her to the ground. "Be thankful, brats," he said, "The Chunin Exams are grueling. We ourselves have tried for many years and still haven't passed. We're just trying to save you the humiliation….and your lives."

"You guys sense it?" Naruto whispered to the other two. "The Genjutsu?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, those two…they must of put it up to confuse us, delay us until the Exam started. It's a test. Most likely, we're still on the second floor." the six-armed bounty hunter summarized. "If we sneak passed," Sakura said, "We'd be in the Exams, and there would be that many people we _don't _have to face, making it easier to pass." The two boys nodded in agreement.

Team 7 got to the landing between the second and third floors, before they heard someone yell, "HEY YOU!" Looking above them, they saw a boy a little older than them with bowl-cut hair, bandages on his wrists and forearms, and a green spandex suit on the stair-case balcony. "You there, Sasuke Uchiha, I want to fight you." "Right here…right now?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes!" the boy said, jumping down. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Rock Lee." Sasuke looked unimpressed. "Why do you want to fight me?" "I want to prove my self. Besides…." Lee said, then looking at Sakura. She looked confused, but when Lee winked at her, she freaked. "YEEEKK! Those eyebrows are creepy! And that hair cut…and outfit…YUCK!" Lee, apparently oblivious to the insults, blew Sakura a kiss, calling her an angel. A heart flew towards her, and Sakura fell over backwards dodging it, banging her head on the floor. Sakura, getting up, yelled, "Keep your creepy kisses to your self! I could have died dodging like that!"

Naruto, meanwhile, was laughing his ass off. "HAHAHAHA! Dog-Brows' got the hots for Billboard-Brow! That's rich!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Naruto was reduced to clenching his sides as he rolled on the ground in a fit of laughter. "STOP LAUGHING! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" screeched Sakura.

Sasuke stepped forward towards Lee. "Alright, I'll fight you." Sakura gasped, looking at the clock. "But Sasuke! We only have a half hour to turn in our enterance slips!" she said, a look of worry across her face. "Don't worry; it'll only take five minutes, tops." Sasuke said, reassuringly. He then charged at Lee, who had gotten into a fighting stance, one arm behind his back and the other out in front, his feet perpendicular to Sasuke.

Then he moved. "Leaf Hurricane!" He cried. Sasuke didn't have time to dodge, do he tried to block. But as soon as Lee connected, Sasuke was sent flying back. 'But how?' he thought, 'I blocked! It must be a trick. I may have to use my Sharingan to see it.'

Activating his Sharingan, Sasuke charged again. 'So,' thought Lee, 'This is the famous Copy-Cat Eye of the Uchiha. If I beat it that will show Guy-sensei I am indeed ready for the next Gate stage!' Lee then disappeared. Sasuke stopped. Even with his Sharingan, he did see where he went! Suddenly, Lee appeared beneath Sasuke and kicked him into the air. Lee then jumped and was right beneath Sasuke again. "The Shadow Leaf Dance!" Sasuke said.

"There is a difference between you and me," Lee said, "You are born with talent, I had to work hard for it. But in the end, your inborn talent can't save you, for even if you can see it coming, your body is too slow to react!" He then used the bandages on his forearms, now unwrapped, and started wrapping them around Saskue.

And he would have, if a needle with a pin-wheel didn't stick them to the wall. Lee tugged on the wrappings, spinning to the wall, as Sasuke fell to the ground, being caught by Sakura. "Lee! That move is ! You know better than to use it so haphazardly like that!" Team 7 looked over at the newcomer. He was an older version of Lee!

"I-I'm sorry, Guy-sensei!" Lee said, bowing low to the man. "I will over look it this time, but after the Exams are over, you are to run a thousand laps around the Konoha Arena!" "Yes, sensei!" Lee exclaimed, standing at attention, "And if I do not accomplish that, I will do two thousand back flips!" "And if you do not do that, you will do twenty five hundred push-ups!" Guy said louder than before. The two embraced, crying.

"Oh Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

The other three present were, well, let's go into their thoughts to understand how they feel, shall we?

Sakura: **"WHAT THE FBEEP!? THAT'S NOT RIGHT! MY VIRGIN EYES!" Inner Sakura: Virgin eyes? Did you forget that little show of Sasuke at the hot springs?** Sakura: **"Stop bringing that up in public."**

Sasuke: **"I can't believe I got my ass handed to me by such a fruitcake!"**

Naruto: **"………………………………Those spandexes are too revealing. Good Kami, they should be shot just for wearing those things."**

Guy and Lee stopped their little…..session….and Guy looked over to Team 7. "Ah, you must Kakashi's students!" "You know Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Know him? Of course I do! He and I are rivals! In fact, the score stands 49-50. I am much stronger than him!" Guy said, giving a good guy pose, a shine off his smile.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sweatdropped. "Anywho," Naruto said, "We gotta get going, bye!" And with that, the three sped off, leaving the two spandex warriors on the landing.

--

Gaara was not happy. Why? Because here he was, in the middle of a crowded room, and he couldn't kill any one! The ! His father probably thought of this when he said to show restraint and not kill anyone unless the Exam called for it.

Soon the door opened. Hoping it was the proctor of the Exam, Gaara looked over to see. It wasn't the proctor, but three more Genins. One with pink hair and a red dress, one with black hair, a blue shirt, kaki shorts and arm warmers('Didn't we run into him earlier?'), and one with blond hair, orange pants, black muscle shirt…..whisker marks on his cheeks……and six arms……..HIM!! Gaara's began to boil, and the sand he keeps in the gourd on his back began to stir.

"Gaara!" Gaara glanced to his right, at his brother, Kankuro. "But…" "Yeah, I see him, but you still have to restrain your self." Kankuro said. Gaara grumbled, and settled for glaring at the boy.

--

'Wow,' thought Sakura, 'There are a lot of people here…..'

"SASUKE!" said person was immediately glomped by one Ino Yamanaka. "Ino, you pig! Get your hooves off Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, rushing over to remove her former best friend off him. Naruto's jaw slacked a little but regained his composure and crossed his arms. Why should he care that Ino likes Sasuke? Its not like he likes her or anything, right?

"Jeeze, you two. Do ya have to be so loud?" a lazy voice said. Naruto looked over to see a boy with black hair in a pony tail that made his head look like a pineapple. Next to him was a larger boy with a green shirt with the kanji for food on it, chomping away on a bag of chips. Naruto guessed that these were Ino's teammates Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi, respectably.

"Well, well, looks like the gang's all here, plus one." Naruto then saw a boy in a grey jacket, triangle marks on his cheeks and a dog on his head. With him were a with pale eyes, a heavy jacket, and purplish hair and a taller boy with a high collar jacket and black sunglasses. 'Hmm, must be that Team 8 Ino mentioned; Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and ShinoAburame.'

"Hm? Oh, hey Naruto." Ino said, as if just noticing him. Shikamaru looked at his teammate. "You know him?" "Yeah, he bought some herbal plants at my family's shop yesterday."

"Could you guys be any more annoying?" a guy in glasses, who looked few years older, said as he approached the rookie teams. "Let me guess, you guys are fresh out of the Academy, snot-nosed and wet-behind-the-ears?" "Maybe. Who are you?" Sasuke shot back.

"Name's Kabuto. A word of advice: don't try to PO anyone. People are already tense as it is with the Exams starting; they don't need you newbies getting y and arrogant to send them off the edge."

"Kabuto, it sounds like you've done this before. Is this your second time?" asked Sakura. "No, seventh. Been at this for, hmm, four years now." answered Kabuto.

"So you have experience. Think you have anything that could help?" asked Naruto. "In fact, I do," the silver haired ninja said, pulling out a deck of cards, "I have these shinobi cards. They basically have info on every participant in the Exams. Just ask me to find someone and I'll give you what I've got."

"Think you can find me….Rock Lee and Gaara of the Desert?" asked Sasuke. "Sure, no problem."

"You know that Gaara guy?" asked Naruto. "Yeah, ran into him a few days ago."

"Well, I've met him, too, awhile back. Total nut job."

"Here they are." Kabuto said holding two cards, "First, Rock Lee, Leaf-nin. Sensei is Might Guy, his teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten, and he has completed 55 D-ranked missions and 32 Cs. Lee's taijutsu is off the charts, but he has no other qualities worth mentioning."

"Next is Gaara of the Desert. Unknown number of completed D-ranked missions, 12 Cs, and 1 B. Sensei is unknown; teammates are his brother Kankuro and sister Temari. Skills are also unknown."

"He controls sand with his mind," interrupted Naruto, "And he's completely insane. Not to mention rude. I mean, he just barged in on a date I was on with Temari when I was in Suna!"

The Rookie 8 facevaulted. "What?" asked Naruto, his back to the majority of the room. "You were on a date with his sister." Ino said panned. "Yeah, and he tried to kill me!" "Dude, I don't blame him," said Kiba, "If you were dating _my_ sister, I'd want to kill you, too!"

Naruto placed two hands behind his head, two on his hips, and his front two arms crossed his chest. "Well, Gaara still had no excuse. It's like he doesn't want other people happy, especially his own family! Or maybe he has the hots for his sister, who knows?"

The room then went quiet as a huge wave of killer intent filled it. The Rookies and Kabuto all paled as the began inching away from Naruto. "He's standing right behind me, isn't he?" Naruto asked, turning around. No sooner then he did a hand made of sand grabbed him by the throat, lifting him an inch or two above the ground.

Gaara stood in front of him, eyes full of . "Oh, you heard that." Naruto choked out, giving off a nervous chuckle. The sand's grip tightened.

"Ok, maybe what I said 'bout you and your sister was a little over the top, but we don't want to do anything rash, right?" Naruto quickly said, hoping, in vain, to calm the - ed psychopath down.

"Hey! Settle down, you brats!" A large smoke-bomb detonated on the opposite side of the room. As it cleared, it revealed a group of older ninjas in uniform. Proctors. The biggest one, who sported a large black trench coat pointed at Gaara. "YOU! The kid from the Sand Village! Put down the spider!"

Gaara was about to protest, but the looks he was getting from Temari and Kankuro said that he should just let it go for now, so he dropped Naruto hard on the floor. "You got luck, Kumo-oni." He said as he rejoined his team. Naruto gave a quick prayer to Lady Luck in thanks before getting up.

"Alright, my name's Ibiki Morino, Chief Proctor of the First Exam. You will each receive a slip of paper containing a number. You will then find the seat that corresponds with your number. Once everyone has found their seat, I will then give you the rules concerning the written portion of the Exams."

Naruto's face darkened. A paper test!?

--

Signature

Nezumimaru—Finis. My longest chapter yet! But I needed to get all this out of the way to get things moving.

I'm keeping the polls up until next chapter, so please vote if you haven't. Here's what we have so far:

Poll 1, Female Naruto's Name:

Naruko: 3

Naru: 7

Sora: 13

Megitsune: 1

Other (Nori): 1

Poll 2, Female Naruto's love:

Kiba: 4

Choji: 3

Shikamaru: 5

Tenten: 12

Other (Shino): 1

I also am split on another issue that will only be up til next chapter:

Should I, or should I not, have the Legendary Stupid Brothers Fuujin and Raijin as FemNaru's caretakers? Yes or No?


	10. First Exam Part 2

SpiderFox

SpiderFox

By Nezumimaru

Chapter 10: "The First Exam Part 2: Memories"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does. 'Nuf said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Naruto's face darkened. A paper test?

After the Genin sat in their seats, Ibiki started writing on the blackboard that was conveniently on the wall behind him.

"Here are the rules for the First Exam. Each of you will be given ten questions, and ten points. The tenth question will be given to you forty-five minutes after the Exam starts. For every question you get wrong, you lose a point. If you are caught cheating, you will lose two points. You lose all your points and you are kicked out of the Exams. And No Questions!" Ibiki added as Sakura raised her hand and about to speak. "Also, is you are disqualified from the Exams, your teammates are disqualified as well."

An out cry of disbelief filled the room, but was quickly subdued when Ibiki turned around giving a death glare to them all. "You have one hour. Starting……NOW!"

AT THE JONIN"S HAUNT

"So, what should we do?" asked a bored Kakashi, "It's not like we can do any training missions without our students."

"Oh, we'll have them back sooner than you think." said Asuma as he lit up a cigarette. "Ibiki's proctoring the First Exam"

"Ibiki? That sadist?" Kakashi inquired. "Sadist?" asked Kurenai. "Yeah, you're new to the Jonin Elite, so you wouldn't know of him. The guy's a pro, a pro's pro." Asuma said, taking a puff.

"A pro at what?" Asuma sighed out a cloud of smoke. "Torture and Interrogation."

BACK AT THE TORTU—I MEAN, EXAM HALL

'CRAP!' thought Naruto, staring at his blank paper. 'What the hell are up with these questions?! And what kind of ninja actually knows this stuff?' Across the room, Sakura sneezed. Luckily, none of the proctors noticed.

'Man, Kidoumaru's pop quizzes were easy compared to this!' Naruto's face sadden, thinking about his clan-brother. 'Kidoumaru…….'

F L A S H B A C K

"Kidoumaru! That one's too hard!" shouted a 6-year-old Naruto at a boy of 7, who had black hair in a pony tail and darkly tanned shin. "Alright, Naruto. Here's an easy one," Kidoumaru said, "What are the hand seals for the Hidden Mist Jutsu?"

"Um um um," muttered Naruto, rubbing his head with all his hands, "um um um, Birdie Horsy Ratty Birdie again, and uh and….Kitty!"

"First of all, it's Tiger, not Kitty and that last on was Ram." Kidoumaru corrected, a small smile on his face. "Gah! I always get those two mixed up!" "Don't worry, Naruto. You'll get it eventually." "Of course I will! I'm going to be the best ninja in the world!" Naruto shouted, pumping his hand in the air.

"Kukukuku. So you want to be the best, eh?" Kidoumaru and Naruto jumped at the voice, quickly getting into fighting positions. "Kukukuku. You two have nothing to fear. I am a friend." The man came before them. He had long black hair, pale skin and yellow eyes.

"You!" Kidoumaru exclaimed, "You're the one who helped us escape the massacre back home!" "That is right, Kidoumaru. My name's Orochimaru." The man said, "Tell me, do you two want to be powerful ninjas?" The two boys nodded. "Well, I happen to lead a Hidden Village, where ninjas live and train. If you come with me, I can make you even more powerful than you can imagine. So," Orochimaru reached out with an inviting hand, "will you come with me?"

Kidoumaru hesitated, but took a step forward. There was a tug on his left three arms. Looking back, Kidoumaru saw Naruto holding onto each arm with two of his own.

"Uh uh." Naruto grunted, shaking his head. "But Naruto," Kidoumaru said, "He said he could make us powerful. Besides, he saved our lives, we owe him."

"He don't feel right," Naruto said, "And his eyes, their full of evil! Please, Big Brother, don't go with him!"

"Think, Naruto!" Kidoumaru said, swiping away Naruto's hands, "If we go with him, he'd give us a home, a soft, warm bed, and three square meals a day! And we wouldn't have to run anymore."

"He's right, Naruto," Orochimaru chimed in, "You will have a home, friends, and a future. You just need to come with me."

"NO!" shouted Naruto before turning and running. "Naruto!" Kidoumaru called out to him. He was about to give chase, but Orochiamru stopped him.

"He has chosen his path. Maybe someday we can convince him to join us, but for now, just give him time." Kidoumaru looked at Orochimaru, then back at Naruto's retreating form.

E N D F L A S H B A C K

Naruto was brought back to reality by a glare from the ceiling. Looking up, he saw a system of tiny mirrors and wire, big enough to see an item's reflection, but small enough not to draw any attention. The wires all lead to that girl in pink that was being smacked around earlier, Tenten, right?

Naruto guessed that she was relaying the test answers to her teammate, but why? If she was caught, their whole team would be disqualified. 'Wait.' he thought, 'If I could use my spider threads, I could move the mirrors so I can see the answers too! And if the proctors see the mirrors, it'll be Lee's team that will be kicked out, not me!' Working quickly, Naruto carried out his plan.

Meanwhile, Ino waited for Sakura to finish writing before taking over her mind and memorizing the answers so she could pass them on to her paper and those of her team.

'I wonder how Naruto's doing….' she thought. 'Wait, Naruto? Why would I worry about him? It's not like I care about him or anything. I like Sasuke! Although…he actually talks to me….and he _did _call me pretty the other day, and Sasuke doesn't even acknowledge my existence….' Suddenly, Sakura stopped writing. 'She stopped! She must be done. Time to get to work.' Ino never even gave what she was thinking about a second thought.

LATER

45 minutes after the Exam started, and more than ¼ of the teams have been eliminated.

"STOP!" shouted Ibiki, "I will now give you the tenth question. But before I do, I will give you a choice. If you refuse to take the question, you and your team will be disqualified from the Exams. However," his voice darkened, "If you decide to answer, and fail, you can no longer participate in the Chunin Exams! Ever!"

"What! You can't do that! There are people who have done this before! We know there are!" Kiba yelled, among others.

"Well to bad. I wasn't in charge the last few times. Just your luck I am now." Ibiki growled. "So, who's going to chicken out?"

"I am!" "Same here!" "Me, too!" "I'm outta here!"

One by one, teams were eliminated by resignation. Soon, only 1/3 of the starting number remained.

"So, you that remain wish to take the question? Very well, all of you……pass!"

"….huh?" Every person in the room aside from the proctors was confused.

"We pass? But…what about the final question?" asked Ino.

"The whole 'Do-you-accept-or-not' _was_ the final question." answered Ibiki, his attitude pulling a complete 180. "The test itself was about evaluating you information gathering skills. Those who can gather info without revealing them selves are not fit to be Chunins. As for the last question, that was to test your resolve and determination to complete a mission, no matter what the risks. And it's because of these factors that you all pass the First Exam!"

Just then, a large black object smashed through the window, startling many of the people in the room. The object unfolded in front of them. It was a banner, held to the ceiling and the floor by kunais. The banner read:

ANKO MITARASHI:

CHIEF PROCTOR OF

THE SECOND EXAM!

In front of the banner was a woman with purple hair in messy pony tail, an opened tan trench coat revealing a fishnet body glove, and a khaki skirt.

"Alright maggots!" she said, "Celebration time is over! I'm Anko Mitarashi, Proctor to the Second Exam!"

--

Signature

Nezumimaru—Finis. And I'd like it for you people to review! REVIEW!

Polls are closed now: The winner for poll one: Sora. Winner for poll two: Tenten. Poll three: no.

I will now work on the first chapter for this new story. I'll call it Soaring Heavens.

I'd also like you readers to look at my other works: Even More Beautiful and You'll Be In My Heart, Naru-Chan.


	11. Important Announcement

This is an Important Announcement

This is an Important Announcement!!

I have lost inspiration for my fanfics SpiderFox and Soaring Heavens. They are now up for adoption. Anyone can take them in; you do not need to ask me. Please make them better than what I did.


	12. ADOPTED!

THIS FANFIC HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY AIKUCHI SHIKAKU

THIS FANFIC HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY AIKUCHI SHIKAKU.


End file.
